Afterworld catchup
by Crazy.Level.Fury
Summary: This is not a story. This is an incredibly long document  23 pages in size 10 font  of the roleplaying that happened while the forums were down.


NT:

It was the catch 'As long as it stays down' that kept Anasa from just diving in and scarfing the whole thing down. She had to control her portions, just for the moment, so that she didn't get sick from the sudden presence of food.

Even so, she rather eagerly took the tray and started eating, a muffled "thank you!" coming through.

VC:

Dasha smiled, glad she was awake and okay. Ana offered to get her food, but she said she was okay with some water. She didn't want anything to distract her from Anasa.

NT:

She was finished in a minute, looking about expectantly for someone to say she could go home now.

VC:

"We have to wait a half hour," Ana smiled apologetically.

NT:

"Oh, ah, alright," she sighed, then tugged at Dasha to pull her closer.

VC:

Dasha sat on the bed next to her, leaning down for a brief kiss. Ana smiled and left the room

NT:

Aris was right outside the door waiting, "So she's okay?"

Anasa smiled and accepted it, "Almost home."

VC:

"Yep, she's okay, we can go home in about an hour," Ana smiled.

"Don't you dare throw up," Dasha grinned.

NT:

"Good," he grinned. Since they had opted to stay at the hospital overnight, he was eager to get back home.

"I won't!" Anasa giggled.

VC:

Ana just grinned. She was very glad that the operation was over and hadn't had any problems.

"Good," Dasha chuckled, leaning down for another kiss.

NT:

Aris found a chair and sank into it, "I don't know what I look forward to more, sleeping in my own bed or getting a homecooked meal."

Smiling against her lips, Anasa brought a hand around and wrapped it around Dasha's neck, holding her there with an unspoken 'Stay'.

VC:

"Me either," she sat down next to him, bouncing impatiently and glancing at the clock.

Dasha smiled and obeyed, getting comfortable.

NT:

He started counting down the minutes.

Anasa leaned them back a bit more into the hospital bed.

VC:

She stared at the clock, still bouncing.

Dasha hovered carefully over her.

NT:

He started to bounce with her.

Which was probably for the better, since Anasa still hurt. She sighed and let the kiss slowly end.

VC:

"Why is time so slow?" Ana asked impatiently.  
>-<p>

Dasha smiled down at her, settling beside her.

NT:

"Maybe I should make a time machine."

She felt a little warmth hanging around her cheeks, "I think I'm content to wait..."

VC:

"If you could, you'd be rich," Ana laughed.  
>-<p>

Dasha smiled. "Me too," she replied, gently pulling Anasa closer.

NT:

"But I might kill myself or rip a hole in space/time or something like that."

Anasa rested her head in the crook of Dasha's neck and kissed her skin lightly.

VC:

"Which is why you shouldn't."  
>-<p>

Dasha's head tilted back ever so slightly of its own volition.

NT:

"So I won't. Patience is a virtue and all."

She sensed that, grinned, and continued.

VC:

Ana nodded, looking back to the clock. Only two minutes had passed.

Dasha shivered slightly, letting her head fall back more.

NT:

"Getting there..."

Encouraged, Anasa nibbled slightly as she kissed.

VC:

"Come on, time, go faster!"

Dasha smiled, letting a hand lace through Anasa's hair.

(SPICY MUSTARD!)

(yum)

NT:

Aris couldn't help it and started drawing up mental plans for a time machine.

Anasa let her fingers play down Dasha's chest, "can't wait to be home," she muttered.

VC:

Ana sat back and tried to focus on a magazine.

"Me either," Dasha breathed.

NT:

"Yeah, I don't have the tech, a time machine wouldn't work."

She continued to tease Dasha with her fingers as she nibbled for a moment before starting to let off.

VC:

Ana chuckled, slowly becoming engrossed in the article.  
>-<p>

Dasha smiled, pulling Anasa up for another kiss.

NT:

He leaned over to try and read over her shoulder.

Which Anasa was only too happy to accept and deepen.

VC:

She smacked him lightly in the face with the magazine, frowning petulantly.

Dasha was more than happy to let it go on until she was out of breath.

NT:

He got a mock sad face, "aw..."

When it broke, Anasa tilted her head back and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky sigh of excitement.

VC:

She giggled, grinning, and scooted closer so he could read as well.  
>-<p>

Dasha took the opportunity to kiss at her neck. 

Nt:

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

Which just made her gasp and shiver with delight

VC:

She smiled up at him and went back to reading.

Dasha let her sharpening canines barely brush her skin, testing herself.

NT:

He picked up on the title of the article then followed her eyes so that he found where she was.

Anasa's eyes slipped closed, for the moment unaware of any danger and just enjoying the sensations.

VC:

Dasha didn't let herself recoil, but didn't let her teeth touch again, returning just to kisses.

NT:

Time continued to slip by as Anasa returned the kisses, playing her hands across Dasha as it went on.

Eventually, Aris glanced at the clock again, "Oh! There we go, let's go check up on them!"

VC:

Ana shot to her feet, nodding, and raced to the room, knocking loudly.

Dasha groaned in annoyance.

NT:

Anasa blew a sigh, "wonderful..."

Aris came in, "We can go home now! ...Er...jeez you two, can you stay out of each others pants for ten more minutes so that we can go home?"

"Obviously not," Dasha drawled, reluctantly pulling them upright and straightening her clothes.

Ana was bright red and giggled.

Anasa arranged her hospital gown to be a bit more modest, "So, I kept the food down, can we leave?"

"Yeah, your clothes are in the cabinet, go ahead and get dressed while I check out for you," Ana said, turning to leave again. Dasha was already getting the clothes

Aris quickly left as Anasa just started to pull the robe off.

He caught up to Ana a moment later, "Those two are almost as bad as elves during spring."

"Isn't Anasa an elf?" Ana asked.

Dasha let her eyes roam, checking for any undue damage from the operation, as she handed her clothing items.

"I suppose she's part elf, a few of the genetic changes were based off of elven coding, but she was born human. I usually just attribute her behavior to an unusually high libido."

Other than all the little patches of gauze where the needles had gone in, there wasn't anything abnormal.

(Lightbulb, what season is it?)

(I don't remember... late summer?)

Dasha still glared at the gauze, and pulled her close once she was dressed.

Ana shrugged, "Makes sense. Were you born an elf?"

"Help me up? I don't know how well I'd be able to walk..."

"Yeah, born and raised. Well, sorta raised, I was the only one with electricity in my half of the city, and it was not considered a luxury."

(I have some ideas for what Aris could get up to when springtime gets here lol. Hmm, it was summer though, wasn't it?)

(I'm pretty sure...)

Dasha went farther than that and just picked her up with a grin.

"Really? Why not?"

"It wasn't exactly socially acceptable. Most elves prefer to live in tune with nature and all that stuff. I felt an inkling towards technology, and I was the only one in the village who was that way. Made for an awkward childhood," he blushed a little.

She grinned and leaned her head against Dasha.

Dasha kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, gaining quickly on Ana ans Aris.

Ana nodded, her lingering thoughts of spring pulling a blush to her cheeks.

Aris turned to see them as they reached the front desk, "We could probably get a wheelchair, ya'know..."

"I'd rather carry her," Dasha grinned. Ana giggled, stepping behind the desk to mark Anasa as discharged and gone.

"And I'd rather be carried," she kissed Dasha.

"Fine, fine!" Aris threw up his hands and held the front door open for them all.

(kk)

(Back!)

Ana chuckled as Dasha smiled, carrying Anasa through.

(Allo there! The thread is getting long again, shall we delete the old stuff?)

Aris went out to the car and opened the doors for them all, then slipped into the drivers seat.

(I shall do that!)

Dasha gently set Anasa in the backseat and dashed around to the other side, pulling her close again. Ana sat calmly in the passenger seat.

And Aris drove them tamely away from the hospital.

"That wasn't so bad," Anasa commented again, snuggling up against Dasha

Dasha prevented either of them from talking, enthusiastically.

Aris looked through the rearview and chuckled as he drove.

Anasa moaned rather loudly.

Ana chuckled, her face growing red. She was glad when they arrived home, and tossed Dasha a house key. Dasha broke the kiss for only a second to run around the car and pick Anasa up again.

"Shouldn't we tell them to tone it down?" Aris was actually a little worried since Anasa had only just come out of surgery as he watched them start to head up.

"Probably," Ana mused.

"Either we catch up and tell them now or we wait for a bit and see what the damage is..." He didn't want to walk in during the middle.

"I think she should be fine," Ana mused, "Unless they get /really/ kinky."

"I didn't see any 'toys' in their room when I was cleaning a few days ago, so I think we're good."

Anasa took the key and reached out to open the door.

Once it was open, Dasha raced to their room, laying Anasa gently down.

Her face was a little red as she pulled Dasha down beside her.

(listening to that Laura Marling song again, I need that thing on repeat!)

(lol)

Dasha smiled, claiming her lips again.

Anasa started to play her fingers over Dasha's front again as she fell into the kiss.

Dasha wove her fingers through Anasa's hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she melted beneath her touch.

Dasha slipped the fingertips of her other hand under the waistline of Anasa's pants.

(skip?)

Simply put, the walls would not have been thick enough after that.

(skip)

"You wanna go for dinner?" Ana asked, a slight note of desperation in her voice, her face beet red.

"Yes please!" He said quickly, darting up and grabbing their coats.

She grabbed keys and shoes, and started quickly out the door.

He swiftly followed her out and took a deep breath once the noises couldn't reach them anymore.

Ana's face was still red as she took his hand and walked purposefully down the street.

"We might need to rent a separate apartment next door or something..." He commented after a minute or so.

"... yeah, we might..." She grinned slightly.

"Er, not that I'm suggesting anything, it'd be two bedroom," he stuttered awkwardly.

"O-of course," She blushed.

He flushed brightly again, "Sorry, ah... I know you're not the type to...yeah."

She blushed further, looking down.

He decided that it would be better to shut up about that and instead asked, "So, what are you hungry for?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Maybe we could just go to the mall and see what they have?" Maybe he just needed to let her get her mind back to a comfortable position before they sat down together.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good," She still couldn't look at him.

He smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Ana, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

"It's okay..." she said, still looking down.

"Ana..." he gently touched her arm.

She looked up quickly.

Now he had to try and discern whether her behavior stemmed form modesty or something traumatic in her life... "Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say she was fine, and gaped like a fish for a moment, before finally saying that it was nothing.

(I'm so mean to my characters! *giggle*)

(lol?)

"Ah, huh?" Somehow he didn't buy that.

"Let's go find food," She muttered, starting to walk again.

"Okay," he followed after, "Just, if you ever want to talk, I'll listen..."

She just nodded.

And he let the subject rest after that.

They arrived at one of the larger shopping malls where several different restaurants could be found.

She perked up a bit, her attention caught by a kitchen store rather than the restaurants.

He followed her gaze and gestured to it, "Want to take a look?"

"Yeah..." She started over.

It was gonna be an awkward night, he would have to focus on damage control at this point.

As she entered the shop, she completely ignored the pots and pans, the five pound blocks of caramel, even the fancy blocks of chocolate, and headed straight to the blenders.

)lol)

Aris was only waylaid once by an interesting gadget that was on display before he followed her.

She brushed her hand along some pretty blenders, but stopped and stared at a Vitamix, grinning longingly at it.

We do still need one of these, don't we? Aris asked.

"Probably, but we can't get this one," she said sadly, pointing at the price tag. It was nearly nine hundred dollars.

"That much for a blender?"

"It's not just a blender. You can put steamed broccoli, some milk, a bit of cornstarch, and a block of cheese in, and once it's blended for a while, pour out hot soup."

(It's the BEST BLENDER EVER! Mom got on for Christmas!)

(Nice lol)

"Oh, okay I can see why one might run a bit of a price, but still."

"Not only that, you can take heavy cream, sugar, vanilla, and ice cubes, and it'll give you ice cream after a bit. You can put in granulated sugar, and get powdered sugar. Not just the tiny granules that a normal blender gives you, but /powdered sugar/!"

His resolve began to waver, "Maybe we can pool our money and get one sometime..."

"We'll have to save for awhile..." she mused.

"Yeah, better than giving in and just buying it, I guess."

(brb)

"Yeah, we don't have the money to buy it just now," she nodded.

His eye twitched slightly, the tech that must be in that thing...

"It doesn't even have a heating element," she commented, turning to finally look at the five pound block of caramel.

Aris kept staring, now starting to drool, "Really?"

"Yeah, the blades just spin really fast," she nodded, looking at pots now.

"That's...that's...I MUST HAVE ONE."

"You won't be using it, it'll destroy itself," she joked.

"Huh?" He finally tore himself away.

"It's a cooking appliance, remember," she grinned.

"Yeah, I know..."

She chuckled, "I think you can probably handle rolling out caramel, though?" she asked, getting a smaller block of caramel and holding it up.

"I can do that! Is that how this works?"

"Huh?" she asked, "Is what how what works?"

"We just take the caramel and form it at home?"

"That takes more work than the Vitamix can do," she shrugged, "I was gonna buy some good caramel and chocolate and find some nuts, then make trail mix and turtles."

"Okay!" He nodded.

"But our pots are pretty bad, we might want to at least get a new saucepan instead..." she glanced over.

"I can find one of those!" But knowing his cooking related luck...

"It's right behind you," she said. "I was thinking of getting a copper-bottomed one, it apparently heats more quickly and more easily, and, amazingly, is less expensive than All-Clad, if you find the right brand."

Aris nodded and turned to look through them.

"Oh wow a set?" she looked at the price, and grinned triumphantly.

"See? All-clad three quart saucepan, $139, T-fal copper bottom pan -set-, $92!"

"Uh, cool? Can I gut the copper out when these are too old to use?"

"Yeah, but it'll be awhile before it wears out," She nodded, looking at the lids, then grabbing the box and heading to the counter.

Don't be so sure, he grinned to himself.

"It will be awhile," she threatened, glancing back at him seriously.

"What? Don't give me that look!"

"I know what you're thinking," she grinned.

"I would never!"

She raised an eyebrow, and turned to pay for the pots.

Silent plotting as he looked around the store again.

She glared at him playfully as she thanked the cashier, who was suppressing giggles.

Aris thanked him as well, adding a playful little, "See you again soon!" in there for good measure. -

She punched his arm lightly. "We will be back for caramel," she conceded.

Aris just giggled, "Bye!"

"Now for food," she said, "I'm actually starting to get hungry."

"What should we get, Italian maybe?"

"Eh... chinese sounds really good right now."

"That works too!"

She smiled, turning over to the food court.

He went over to the Chinese place.

Ana ordered chow mein.

Aris got the same.

Ana sat down with her food and busily stared eating.

Aris as well, glad that things had finally seemed to smooth out.

Ana was silent as she busily ate.

"Where do you wanna go next?" He asked between mouthfuls.

She shrugged. 

Maybe they could head back, but he didn't want to do anything that might remind her of what had happened earlier.

"I'm not sure if it's safe to head back," she mused. "We're nearly out of milk though, we could go grocery shopping."

He nodded, "That works. I have needed to pick up a few bathroom supplies anyway."

She nodded, finishing her food and sitting back

He was done a few seconds later, "Maybe we could grab some icecream first? I know a nice little shop that's on the way."

"Okay," she smiled.

He took their trash and stacked it into a little pile for the bin.

She stood up, bracing the pot box on her hip.

Once their garbage was disposed of, Aris reached out a hand to her.

She smiled and grasped it lightly

He walked them over to a ice cream place, a tiny little store wedged in between two other larger shops, where a single woman was working, handing out cones.

"What should we get?"

"I'm thinking triple chocolate."

"Hmm... but they have moose tracks..."

"They do double scoops, we can get both."

"Then we can get four flavors total."

"Are we gonna share?"

"U-unless you don't want to...'

"I'm fine with it!" He answered quickly, stuttering a little.

"O-okay," She smiled shakily.

"Um, any other flavors you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip?" She asked, immediately distracted.

"Sure! And for the last one, how about cookie dough!"

"Okay!"

"So, two cones with the aforementioned?" The person behind the counter asked them.

"Yes, please," Ana smiled.

In a matter of moments she had the double scoops ready, "That'll be seven dollars."

Ana paid and thanked her, taking a huge lick of the moose tracks on top.

Aris similarly started working at the dribbles that had already started to form on his.

"Maybe we should find a place to sit down," he said quickly between licks.

"Yeah," she agreed quickly, looking for a place to sit.

There were a set of quarter operated massage chairs nearby, "There!"

"Massage chairs!" she said excitedly, starting over.

He managed to fish out a few quarters with one hand as he continued to lick and walk.

She bounced excitedly as they walked.

He got her chair working before sitting down in his.

She smiled, sitting down and starting to melt.

Aris wanted to do the same, but his ice cream had similar notions.

She was eyeing is disappearing top scoop, as hers degraded at a similar rate.

He glanced over at hers, "Trade?"

"Sure," She smiled, switching with him and taking a huge lick.

He found himself blushing slightly as he started eating away at hers.

She blushed in response, taking another lick.

Don't make this awkward... He thought to himself, "Hmm, you know, I haven't had their moose tracks before/."

"I haven't had any of their ice cream before," she replied.

"I come here all the time on my lunch breaks, so I got pretty familiar with most of the people who worked that," he smiled, "Haven't seen that lady before though."

She nodded.

He had finished off the top scoop by now and was well into the second.

She licked the last bit of cookie dough off and started on the mint chocolate chip.

The chairs timed out, but Aris didn't really need another massage.

Ana sighed, before offering to switch cones again. She was about halfway through the last scoop.

He nodded and made the switch with her, grinning, "We should probably be safe to head back soon."

"As soon as we finish," she grinned.

"Of course!" He smiled.

She smiled back, busily licking the ice cream.

There was a loud crunch as he bit into the cone itself.

She licked as much out of the cone as possible before she bit it as well.

A minute or so later, Aris started to rise when they both finished.

Ana stood after him, and picked up the box of pots.

"Ready to head out then?" He reached out two hands, one for her and the other offering to carry the box.

She nodded, taking his hand, but kept the box.

He chuckled, "Still won't let me near the copper, eh?"

She glared lightly, "And it's not too heavy."

"Alright, alright," he still squeezed her hand a bit.

She smiled and squeezed back.

It had started to rain slightly when they got outside, but it wasn't more than a small sprinkling so Aris didn't bother putting his hood up. Otherwise, the evening was quiet.

Ana, however, did put her hood up and shook her sleeve over her hand before taking his hand again. The light sprinkles were kinda chilly.

Aris smiled a quiet, peaceful little smile.

Ana smiled back.

They arrived at the bottom floor of the apartment with no more fuss than that, and Aris started up the stairs with her.

Dasha slipped out of bed, not bothering to dress, and headed to the kitchen. She was hungry now.

Aris fiddled around for his keys.

Anasa was stretched out languidly on top of the sheets.

Dasha heard the keys and grinned, filtering in the fridge faster. She knew they had strawberries somewhere... 

He got the key into the luck, but it was a sticky one so it took him a few moments to turn.

Anasa heard, but was too lazy to move. Ah well, not like she hadn't given Aris an eyeful of herself before.

Dasha groaned in annoyance, she found the strawberries, but they were in the very back. She started unloading the shelf onto the counter in pursuit.

And Aris opened the door. He didn't look inside right away, stepping to the side to let Ana in.

Dasha glanced up, grinning, then reloaded the fridge, leaving the strawberries out. Ana glanced around the corner, blushing and raising her eyebrows at Dasha. Dasha chuckled.

Aris hummed as he came in, though the noise stopped rather abruptly, "Ah, Dasha?"

"Carry on!" she called, sauntering through the doorway. She grinned at Anasa and sat down, setting the strawberries between them.

"...Maybe we shouldn't have come back just yet..." Ana said, suppressing a laugh.

Aris just stood there and shook his head, "Did I really need to see that...?"

Anasa had a hand over her mouth, stifling her own laugh.

Dasha smiled, opening the strawberries.

Ana almost made a comment, but blushed and looked down instead.

Aris didn't appear to notice, though he did take note of the mess Dasha had left on the counter and started cleaning it up.

Anasa immediately found a nice plump one and popped it in her mouth.

Ana started unpacking the pans, forcing her blush down.

Dasha grinned, starting to eat as well.

Anasa got up after a few more bites and closed the door, "I think we've tormented those virgins enough..."

Dasha chuckled, still eating the strawberries.

"Think they'll ever calm down?" Aris asked after a few moments.

"I'm gonna need a proper shower when we're done eating..." Anasa said quietly.

"Maybe... well, probably not," Ana mused.

"Me too," Dasha agreed, "And then some sleep."

"We shouldn't count on it," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Anasa got a wistful look, snuggling with Dasha for a full night of sleep sounded amazing right then.

"Maybe Ana will cook while we're in the shower," Dasha hoped, pulling Anasa close again

She sighed, sinking against Dasha and resting her head below her chin, enjoying the feeling of her skins warmth, "Maybe."

Dasha held her close, sighing contentedly.

After a few minutes she fished out another strawberry and fed it to Dasha.

Dasha bit into it slowly, letting the red juice flow unhindered.

Anasa grinned and got another.

Dasha smiled, quickly swallowing the first strawberry.

Anasa sidled up against her again and offered it.

Dasha ignored the strawberry for a moment to kiss her, then accepted the strawberry.

Anasa grinned, blowing a teasing sigh straight over Dasha's breast as she went to retrieve a third.

She perked up immediately, pulling Anasa away from the strawberries and kissing her hard.

Anasa gladly accepted, pressing up hard against her and returning the kisses.

Dasha pulled her even closer, letting her hands drift down her girlfriend's back.

Anasa broke off for a brief moment, "I think it's time for that shower," her voice was husky and shook with excitement.

Dasha nodded in agreement, standing and pulling her up for another kiss before she headed to the bathroom.

Anasa scurried along close behind, a hand around Dasha's waist that was ready any moment to dive lower.

Ana had a permanent blush by the time they finished showering.

At least the shower had drowned out enough of it that Aris had been able to put on some loud music to muffle the rest. Still didn't keep them from hearing the louder bits...

Anasa was sitting on the floor of the shower, panting.

Ana kept herself busy with work on renewing her medical working license.

Dasha was turning off the shower before she sat behind Anasa.

Anasa shifted slightly to lay against Dasha.

Aris glanced at the clock then to Ana, "Um, how busy are you?"

Dasha held her against her, too lazy to get up and go to the bed.

"Not too busy, I have another couple weeks to finish this, why?"

"There was gonna be a show on soon, would you watch it with me?" He asked.

It was starting to get colder in the room though, "We gotta get up soon..."

"What show?"

"Yeah.." Dasha's eyes were closed, her head resting on Anasa's shoulder.

"A new game show, I forget the title."

Anasa moved a leg to get it underneath her, but she ended up just winding it around Dasha's leg instead.

She nodded in response, "Sounds fun, when is it on?"

Dasha smiled, pushing against a wall to stand and pulling Anasa up with her. 

"You've got about ten minutes."

Anasa sighed and complied, reaching out for a pair of towels once they were up.

"Alright," she went back to the questions.

Dasha stayed close while they dried off. 

Aris put some popcorn in the microwave.

Usually this was the part where she would tease at Dasha, but at this point she was so physically satisfied that it never even crossed her mind to try and get more.

Ana was too distracted to stop him.

Dasha's eyes were already starting to droop.

Which meant that it came out as a smoky mess.

With a soft sigh, Anasa gave Dasha a light kiss, "Come dream with me?"

Ana smelled it and shot up, flicking it into the sink and turning the water on quickly.

"Coming," Dasha replied, kissing her back and meandering toward the bed.

"I really should know better, shouldn't I?" He asked quietly.

Anasa dropped her towel beside the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Yeah..." she replied with a chuckle, pulling another bag from the cabinet.

Dasha's towel was forgotten in the bathroom as she hurried to cuddle.

He went to get a bowl and pour milk, which did not combust or spoil in his hands.

Anasa snuggled up against her so that they were spooning tightly.

Dasha smiled, quickly falling asleep.

A couple minutes later, the popcorn was ready, and she poured it in a bowl

Aris had already gotten the TV on and was waiting at the couch.

Ana sat down with the bowl of popcorn and a pear. 

The show started, and Aris couldn't help but giggle at how campy it was.

Ana leaned against him, watching idly.

While it would be good for a few laughs, Aris knew this show was nothing spectacularly special and he would lose interest in a week or two. Right now he was just more glad to have Ana there with him.

Ana was already tired from not having slept well at the hospital, and the question on the tests to renew her certificate were easy, boring her nearly to sleep. She dozed off and on on his shoulder.

He easily ate all the popcorn, finishing off his milk as the show came to a close. Aris then looked at Ana, "We should probably get you to bed..."

She grumbled tiredly at him.

He rubbed her arm gently, "C'mon, off to bed with you."

She grumbled again.

He shifted out from under her and tried to drag her up to her feet.

She reluctantly complied, leaning heavily against him.

He walked them slowly over towards her room.

She was barely awake enough to get there.

He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

She rolled over, her eyes fluttering closed.

He made sure she had settled, the left, closing the door softly behind him.

She slept silently.

Aris was up early to do dishes and other noncooking tasks before he went to work.

Ana had gotten up even earlier, and gone to work to finish and turn in the tests before her shift.

Dasha woke up with her lips pressed to Anasa's hair.

Anasa was still dozing in quiet bliss.

Dasha kissed her hair lightly and extricated herself from her, trying not to wake her. She went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Aris saw her come in as he was finishing up a bowl of cereal, "Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," she replied, hugging her robe around her tiredly. She grabbed some pancakes from the fridge and popped them in the toaster oven.

He had not make a concerted effort to not imagine her naked, given her little prance around last night.

Perhaps his efforts were too noticeable, because he avoided looking at her entirely, "So, ah- What are you two going to be doing today?"

She grabbed a plate and sat down across from him with her pancakes.

"No idea. Sleeping, hopefully. I'm still exhausted," she chuckled, taking a bite of pancakes.

"Yeah, we could hear that..."

She chuckled again.

He shook his head, "Anyway, Ana and I have to make a living somehow, so we won't be back until the evening."

"Alright," Dasha smiled, "I figured."

He chuckled a bit as he set his cereal bowl beside the sink, "I'll see you later then."

"Seeya," she smiled, continuing to eat her pancakes.

He picked up a few things from beside the table then headed out, locking the door behind him.

Anasa came out a few moments later, blearily looking around. She hadn't bothered to dress and was regretting it, considering how cold it was in here... "morning..."

"Morning," Dasha replied, beckoning for her to come sit in her robe.

Still rubbing her eyes a bit, Anasa complied and wrapped up in it with her.

Dasha clung to her, grabbing a pancake and offering it to her.

She smiled and bit into it.

Dasha smiled, laying her cheek against Anasa's neck.

She finished eating quickly.

Dasha left her head on Anasa's shoulder comfortably.

"We have this whole house to ourselves..."

"That we do," she chuckled.

Anasa just giggled.

Dasha smiled, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Let's go find something embarrassing in Aris' room," she said with a tiny glint of mischief in her eyes.

Dasha smiled, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Anasa grinned and got up, keeping Dasha close as they shuffled over towards his room.

Dasha smiled, trying to keep Anasa warmly in her robe the whole way.

She grabbed a blanket on the way and wrapped herself in that instead so that they could move separately.

Dasha still kept her close as they approached the door.

He hadn't bothered to lock it, so getting in was very easy

Dasha chuckled, peeking past the door.

Anasa slipped inside, almost tripping on some mechanical parts on the ground.

Dasha held her upright.

He really needs to clean in here," she said with a huff, crossing towards his unmade bed.

Dasha nodded, moving to look on the shelves.

"Nothing under the mattress..." Anasa said after a few moments. On the shelves there were a standard array of fiction books and mechanical manuals.

Dasha pulled a couple books out, looking behind them.

Nothing behind them, but a careful eye would note a scrap of paper sticking out of the pages of one physics textbook.

Her eyes were very careful. She opened the book, marking the page, and held the note up for Anasa to see.

What quickly became apparent was that this was not the only note in there, about a dozen others were all crammed into that page as well.

All were hand written in Aris' large, messy handwriting, and all were addressed to Ana. Apparently these were from before he had first confessed his feelings, because they all followed the trend of trying to break Aris' feelings for Ana to her.

"This kid needs a few courses in romantic writing," Anasa said with both a laugh and cringe, looking at his attempts to express his emotions.

Dasha's grin grew huge at the sight, "It's adorable!"

Anasa wanted to agree, but for some reason couldn't. She tried to reason that out, but couldn't at the moment, "Let's see if there's anything else?"

She put the notes back as they were, put the book back, and looked around again.

"This would be a lot easier if there wasn't so much junk on the floor!" Anasa muttered, tiptoeing around.

"True," Dasha agreed, looking in the closet.

If by, look in the closet, she meant stare at a pile of mechanical parts, then she looked in the closet. There was room for little else.

She blinked and turned away. "Found anything?"

"Um...laundry," she was in the middle of rooting through what might have been a good hiding place, "Jeez, does he have any secrets? I'd look on his computer but he probably has it encrypted or some shit like that."

"Probably," she agreed, pulling out the bottom dresser drawer.

Underwear. At least they were boxers and not tighty whities or anything.

Dasha checked the next drawer up.

Pants, the one above that was shirts. However, Dasha's sharp eye would have caught the false bottom on the top drawer.

Dasha grinned, "C'mere!" and started unloading the drawer.

Anasa grinned and hurried over, helping to carefully unload the drawer, "Wait, what do you think is underneath?"

"No idea..." it was finally unloaded and she reached to open it.

Anasa grinned, they had found his porn stash.

As far as porn went, it was rather tame. Women in various single poses, nothing terribly kinky or scandalous. Half of the pictures had convenient censoring anyway. There were about three such magazines in all, the dates indicated they were rather old.

Dasha chuckled.

"I had some insane porn for awhile," she commented.

Anasa raised an eyebrow, "Bet it wasn't as weird as mine was."

Dasha raised an eyebrow, "I bet it really was."

Anasa laughed, "Anything else in there?"

She glanced back in, setting the magazines aside.

There were a few other loose pictures that would fall into the same category as the magazines, but nothing else.

"Hmm..." she started to replace the magazines and closed the false bottom, then started replacing the clothes. Halfway through replacing them, "I feel like we should get some crazy stuff and put it in here."

Anasa giggled, "But if Ana finds it before he does, there might be trouble," Nevertheless, she could imagine how much fun that would be to plant something really weird in there.

"That's true... I still think we should."

"Any ideas for what we can plant in there?"

Dasha shrugged, "You?"

"Well, maybe one..."

Dasha waited for her to explain.

She shook her head after a second, "We shouldn't though."

"What?"

"Do you have a camera?"

"I do..." Dasha grinned, getting an inkling.

Anasa smiled mischievously, but she blushed a bit as well, "Let's not have our faces in'em, kay?"

Dasha grinned, "I think I like this idea..."

"Let's hurry!" She felt a misplaced sense of urgency.

"They'll be out all day," Dasha smiled, but still took her hand and stood, making sure the room was as they found it.

Anasa started giggling, her blush growing deeper as they headed back into their room.

Dasha took a detour to a cabinet.

Anasa looked around for a nondescript background from which to pose from.

Dasha busily moved the furniture from the far wall.

Anasa stripped down again.

Dasha let her eyes roam as they pleased as she cleared everything from the shot.

Anasa lay down and assumed a seductive, revealing pose.

Dasha has to shake herself into taking a legitimate picture.

Anasa giggled and shifted into another, "When do I get my turn?"

"Whenever you like," Dasha replied, taking another picture.

"Just a few more, this is kinda fun," Anasa grinned and propped her rear in the air.

Dasha chuckled, changing angles and getting a better shot.

"Okay, my turn!" She straightened and went to Dasha.

Dasha handed her the camera and shed her robe, taking a provocative pose.

Anasa blushed a little as she clicked off a pair of pictures, "uh, mind if I keep a few of these?"

Dasha grinned, "Of course!"

Anasa grinned and waited for her to pose again.

She took an even more provocative pose this time, looking submissive.

Anasa's knees trembled a little as she took the pictures.

Dasha chuckled, "Do we have a tripod?"

"Um, maybe..."

"Actually never mind," She stood, "The camera needs to go." She said commandingly, staking toward her.

Anasa didn't even to bother turning it off before setting it on the ground nearby and looking up at Dasha eagerly.

Dasha smiled mischievously, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

Anasa submitted to it, but not before dragging Dasha down onto her.

Dasha straddled her legs, kissing her hard and letting her hands roam freely.

The house was empty, so Anasa let her pleasure be known.

Dasha moved to her neck so she could hear her better.

Which encouraged her to new heights of moaning.

Dasha's hands drifted downward.


End file.
